


Plan B.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: This is an alternate universe fan fiction. Sam and B have never met, though B use to be a child at Whammy's House.. he and Sam had never crossed paths. This is my take on how they meet, and how B takes on his biggest challenge yet.. L's true successor, Sam.Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Tekeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba rightfully own Death Note. Nisio Isin owns all rights to the mysterious and ever so elusive Beyond Birthday aka Rue Ryuzaki from original story Death Note: Another Note and The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. I only claim my OC Sam, and Zoe Caulfield - her aunt.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & Original Female Character(s), Beyond Birthday/L
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(Sam)

Sam sighs as she steps outside of Zoe's Bakery - A small pastry and coffee shop that her aunt Zoe owns. It had been a long day, and she still hasn't figured out where L could have disappeared to. Maybe it was for the best? After all she'd been trying to get out of being his successor anyway, but with Matt and Mello both in the wind, and Near being a bit too young to take over.. She sorta had no choice. But that didn't mean she couldn't take a break.. Right?

Her soft hazel eyes flick to the bright blue sky as a smile graces her face. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it! Sam takes a sip of her chai tea, which is steaming hot. The smell takes her back to her childhood back in Kanto, Japan. Her mother would always make chai tea to relax her after a rough day at school. It when she was feeling down. It was nice to have these memories.

"Hm.. What to do today.." she whispers to herself, unsure of what today's events will bring her. Perhaps she'd go back to her apartment and read a book? Or get started on that art project she's been procrastinating on? Whatever the case, Sam was sure she was going to have a good day. This is.. Until her phone rang in her jacket pocket. Curious, Sam pulls it out and checks the number.

Unknown Caller.

That's odd.. 

Sam hits the answer button with her thumb and puts it to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Sam.. I'm glad I could reach you. It seems I'm in a bit of trouble. Can you meet me somewhere?" - Sam's eyes widen at the voice on the other line.. It was no mistake.. L!!

"L? Where are you? What's going on!? Why haven't you answered any of my emails?!" Sam gasps her words, fear dripping from each syllable. "That we can discuss in person" L uttered. "Just meet me. I'll text you the address" with that said, L hung up on her. Sam shuddered as fear creeped into her veins. What could L possibly want? Was he in trouble? The last time she saw him was in Japan when they worked The Kira investigation together..

A few seconds after L hung up, Sam's phone chimed.  
Meet me at The coffee shop on Bellaire and Melrose Avenue. I'll be waiting..

Sam stares at the text as if it were going to hop off the screen and bite her. Seems today wasn't going to be so good after all.. 

She had no idea what awaited her at that coffee shop..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate universe fan fiction. Sam and B have never met, though B use to be a child at Whammy's House.. he and Sam had never crossed paths. This is my take on how they meet, and how B takes on his biggest challenge yet.. L's true successor, Sam.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Tekeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba rightfully own Death Note. Nisio Isin owns all rights to the mysterious and ever so elusive Beyond Birthday aka Rue Ryuzaki from original story Death Note: Another Note and The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. I only claim my OC Sam, and Zoe Caulfield - her aunt.

(Beyond Birthday)

B smiles to himself as his eyes lock onto the prepaid phone he'd nabbed off some stranger. Now that his brother was out of the way, thanks to Misa Amane and Light Yagami.. He could work his way down the totem pole. Sure Light had been locked up due to his crimes as Kira. But B had no trouble digging up a good alibi for the young scholar. And of course he made sure that Light and Misa were compensated for their help in getting rid of L.

After Light made a deal with Misa's Shinigami Rem.. To establish that he would take good care of Misa as long as Rem killed L.. That was it. 

B had been talking to Teru Mikami for some time as he was working for Light Yagami. It seemed they were all in favor of getting rid of L. Now B would get rid of each and every successor L had. 

B hacked into the Whammy's House database and found the next person in line to be L was Raven Elizabeth Whammy. Her code name: Sam. It was clever for L to place her with that name. A good way to get Kira off her back.. B thought it would be interesting to meet Sam in person. 

He'd only known one other young woman who was to be runner up for L. And she was long gone. She had been B's muse. A.. Or Ashley River had been B's everything. He had loved her more than he loved strawberry jam. And even that was an understatement. Now he would be meeting not only L's runner up successor. But also Watari's great granddaughter..   
Oh the things B wish I could do to that old man! Too bad Rem got to him first.. Murdering both L and Watari before she turned to dust..

B had to admit.. He felt bad for wanting his brother dead. But he felt better knowing that he would be the one to single handedly ruin his plan for the world. He was going to ruin L's reputation as the world's greatest detective.. And he was going to get rid of the competition. Then he would take over for L. 

But B had other plans for the world. For he made a deal with Kira.. And he wouldn't double cross on this deal. It was too good to pass up..

B sighs as he places the phone on the table. He then peels open a strawberry jam packet, eating the contents with his index finger. He only glances up as the bell rings, signaling that a new customer had stepped into the coffee shop. 

He removes his finger from his mouth and stares at the newcomer. Was this her?! No.. She was too young to be L's true successor! There was no way! He watches as the young woman looks around the shop and soon her soft eyes land on him.. 

Sam waves to him before walking to the table, sitting across from B. "Ryuzaki. Hey I'm here as requested" she says in a cheery tone. This was a mistake! She had to be at least 18 years old.. 19 at most. B's eyes flick to the name floating above her head.. Sure enough this was Raven Elizabeth Whammy.. This was Sam. And judging by her lifespan.. She was in her early twenties..  
How could that be? She looked like a high schooler at best! 

"Hello Sam. It's lovely to see you.." B utters, trying his best to keep up the L facade. "How have you been?" he asks..

Sam stares at him and lifts her right hand, adjusting her glasses in a nervous manner. Why did he ask her to come here? He sounded so urgent on the phone. But this demeanor.. So relaxed.. So calm.. Perhaps she read his tone wrong? Maybe she was reading into things that weren't there? But.. Didn't he say he was in trouble? "It's nice to see you as well.. Uh.. On the phone.. You sounded serious. And you said you were in trouble. What's going on?" she asks softly, staring into his eyes. 

B stares at her for a long moment. She didn't seem like a threat.. Not at all. Sure she was highly intelligent. But she was so young, and put together. Not at all what he expected.. He wanted her to be a near carbon copy of L. But instead he got this shy, timid and not to mention beautiful young woman. 

"Uh, yes.. I am in some trouble Sam. Kira has escaped prison. He and the second Kira are missing.. I'm not sure how to handle this situation. I've never once lost a case" B said in L's tone. "I need help.. Would you be interested in helping to find and put Kira back behind bars?"

Sam stares at him for a long moment before answering with a hard NO.

B is taken aback by this. "No? Sam.. You're my successor, next in line to be L. You have a duty to the world..-- "Actually Ryuzaki, and don't take this the wrong way but, I have a duty to myself. I'm sorry but being your successor isn't what I had planned for my life. I planned on being your partner not your runner up for the next greatest detective. I'm not interested in helping you put Light Yagami back behind bars, especially since he can end my life with a flick of a pen. Are we done here? I would like to salvage what I have left of my day.. "

B kept his eyes on her. She didn't want to be L's true successor? Then why would she agree to take the tests? Why would she even think to join the races to become L? Unless... Oh this was cute.. This was priceless. "You said you only wanted to be my partner? What did you mean by that exactly Sam?"

Sam's cheeks grew crimson and she squeezed her coffee cup in her hands. "We've already spoken about this Ryuzaki. You made it clear on where you stand. And I understood what you said.. We don't need to rehash this argument. I already know that I was letting my emotions get the better of me. And I'm not going to apologize for how I feel about you. Not again.."

B smirks behind his coffee cup as he sips. It seems he can use Sam after all? Perhaps she knows more about his brother than he thought? After all.. She loved him.... He lowers the cup and offers her a kind smile. "Sam. I was only saying that because we were in the middle of an investigation. I care a great deal about you.." He slides his hand across the table and opens it to her. 

Take the bait.... 

B smiles as his eyes lock on her face.  
Sam soon glances at his hand then at her own hands clutching her disposable coffee cup. After a moment of contemplation she moves her right hand to rest in his left one. B squeezes her hand. "We can negotiate more about this later. But for now, will you help me with this case? Please?" 

Sam bites her lip nervously as she carefully processes his words in her head. She soon looks up, her eyes locked on B's. "Alright.. I'll help you.." she mumbles softly. B smiles and holds her hand in his own..  
It was all going according to plan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Tekeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba rightfully own Death Note. Nisio Isin owns all rights to the mysterious and ever so elusive Beyond Birthday aka Rue Ryuzaki from original story Death Note: Another Note and The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. I only claim my OC Sam, and Zoe Caulfield - her aunt.
> 
> This is an alternate universe fan fiction. Sam and B have never met, though B use to be a child at Whammy's House.. he and Sam had never crossed paths. This is my take on how they meet, and how B takes on his biggest challenge yet.. L's true successor, Sam.

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

Sam steps into her apartment, B in tow. "So, what do you suppose we do to find Light and Misa?" she asks while sitting on her couch. B glances at her before looking around the apartment. "I'm not sure. I was hoping you would have an idea as to where they could be?" he suggests, watching her shrug. 

Sam sighs and removes her sweater, wearing a tight black t-shirt underneath. B clears his throat seeing her form. She had a beautiful body.. Perhaps if he played his cards right, he'd be able to see underneath the clothing? He quickly shakes this thought from his head and glances at her. She's too busy texting someone to notice his lingering gaze.

"Perhaps maybe focusing on the task at hand would be better than talking on the phone, wouldn't you agree Sam?" B asks in L's tone.

Sam looks up from her phone screen and immediately her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "Oh uh-- right sorry.. I wasn't... Sorry" she stammers putting the device away in her sweater pocket before folding her hands in her lap. "As you were saying, you don't know where Light or Misa could be. Well.. I hate to disappoint L, but.. I don't even know where to start" she says nervously.

B nods. "Understandable.. Why don't we first start with a nice cup of tea?" he suggests, knowing damn well that the moment she left the room he was going to grab her cellphone and make sure she wasn't on to him. Sam smiles and nods. "Tea actually sounds wonderful" she utters before standing, leaving her phone on the couch. The moment she was gone.. B grabbed her phone and opened the contacts screen. 

Aunt Zoe

Matt

L

Near

Watari

Whammy's

Sayu Yagami

Bailey Hart

B's thumb stopped at Sayu Yagami. For someone who hated Light Yagami.. Why would she be friends with his sister? He quickly glanced up to see her still in the kitchen making the tea. He then went through her phone and blocked Matt, Near and Whammy's. After he was finished he put the phone back as if he'd never touched it. 

When Sam came into the room with the tea, B was sitting in a chair in L's unusual way. "Thank you Sam" he said as he took the cup she offered. "All I have is green tea, sorry" she quietly apologized before sitting on the couch sipping her own tea. "That's quite alright" B spoke softly before sipping the tea. It was perfect.. He was stunned. Perfect amount of sugar, and the perfect temperature. He sipped again "Perhaps I should head out? Allow you to rest?" he suggests staring at her.

Sam looks up doe-eyed. "Hm-- oh no. Don't worry about leaving. I have a spare room if you're looking to stay the night?" She offers a sweet smile before sipping her tea. "I'm actually going to make some lunch here soon, would you like something?" 

B looks at her. Was she really offering for L... Uh him to stay the night?! Didn't this girl have any common sense?! A young woman and a man in the same apartment for the entire night. Sure L wouldn't know what to do in this situation.. But B. Growing up how he did.. He knew just what to do.. And what buttons to push. Perhaps he could ruin her innocent allure? That thought made him smirk into his tea cup. 

"Sure.. I mean.. Do you have any strawberry jam?" he asks.

Sam stares at him for a moment. For this moment B feels he's been caught. "Yes, actually I do. It's homemade" she assures before standing up, bending, setting her tea down on the table before heading to the kitchen. 

B sighs in relief.

He looks up watching Sam grabbing some bread and a knife as well. As she reaches for a plate in the cupboard, B's eyes slowly drift down. Her skinny jeans are tight enough, he can see the outline of her tight, small round behind. He brings his thumb to his lips and bites on his nail as lustful thoughts invade his mind. She has a magnificent body... Her hips, toned thighs.. B can only imagine what she looks like under all that clothing..

He's so busy in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Sam placing the plate of toast on the table. He snaps back to reality and his eyes lock on her backside. She's bent over and her ass is close to him. He slowly reaches out and grasps her firmly, making her jump and turn to look at him, shocked and bewildered.

"L?!..." 

B smirks and slowly rises from his seat, straightening out his back to show how tall he is, towering over her. "Oh Raven.. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.." he whispered with a sensual purr. Sam's cheeks grow hot and her eyes are wide. "Did you just.... Say... Raven?" 

"That is your real name, is it not?" B asks while his lips quirk into a suggestive grin. "God you're so beautiful, and so kind.. So naive as to let a man into your home with you, alone I might add. I didn't think it would be this easy.. But you just keep surprising me love.. " 

He reaches out and grasps her chin firmly in his hand as his ruby red irises stare into her hazel brown hues, which are wide with fear and uncertainty. 

Sam can only stare at him in shock as he advances on her so quickly, she has no time to react. B had his mouth on hers, hungry and primal. He slowly moved his hands down to her behind, giving her a squeeze which makes her gasp. His tongue invades her mouth and he kisses her roughly. B's eyes close as he revels in this moment. His hands move up to grasp her blouse. 

He pulls away and smirks. "Since you're so eager to please me.. Why don't we remove this?" he suggests before pulling the fabric up, his ice cold hand touching her hot bare flesh underneath. Sam is too confused to do anything at this point. Before she knows it.. B has one of her breasts firmly held in his hand and his thumb is abusing her erect nipple.

"I want to fuck you Raven. If that wasn't obvious enough.. I'm not L. But I sure did fool you.. Didn't I?" B asks with a sadistic chuckle. 

B leans in and whispers in her ear, ignoring the frightened expression on her face. "I'm going to fuck you until you want more.. And I'll give you more. So much more.." His tongue slides over her earlobe and soon he's sucking on it as his free hand moved to her jeans, fidgeting with the button.

"No!" Sam whines and shoves B away, watching him fall to the floor. She immediately turns and runs for the hall but her foot catches on the table leg, causing her to fall. B growls and crawls to her, twisting her around so that she's in her back, helpless underneath him. He's holding her wrists above her head as his ruby red eyes bore into her soul. "I was going to be nice.. But frankly there's not other choice but to be rough.. Maybe you'll like it?" he suggests staring into her eyes. "Maybe you'll want more..."

With that said, B tore her shirt open in one swift move and grasps her breast in his hand. "No bra? Naughty girl~" he purrs while smirking. Soon his thumb is attacking her nipple and Sam is helpless as soft mewls escape her lips. 

"You like this?" B asks while rubbing her nipple between his fingers. "You want more?" he suggests before moving his hand to her jeans once more. This time he yanks the button and unzips her jeans as quick as possible. No time for gentleness.. No.. He wants what he wants! B moves his hand under the waistband and slips it straight into her panties. His fingers immediately find her clit and he starts rubbing it. Hard. "Ahh! Please! It's... T... Too much!" Sam whines as her hips buck up, and B shoves his index finger into her tight wet channel. "You're so wet already Raven.. I'm surprised.." 

Sam arches her back and thrashes trying to shove him away somehow, but this only makes B slip his middle finger in beside the first. He pumps them fast and rough. "Moan for me Raven!" His voice isn't anything like it was before.. The softness is gone.. And harsh, rough, deep tones can be heard.

B moves his thumb to her clit and presses down on it as his fingers work faster and even curl against her spot.

"Moan!" 

He wants this... No.. He needs this. He's been stalking her for months! He's been wanting this even longer. The fact that she loves L just makes it even better that he will be the one to deflower her..

"Ah! Oh God!! That feels so... Gooood!" Sam screams.   
She's beside herself as she gives in so easily to this torture. She is a virgin after all.. Doesn't help that B knows what to do here.

"Wanna feel something better?" B asks in all honesty. He pumps his fingers harder and listens to her screaming. He loves it.. Now.. How will she feel when he's got his cock buried deep in her tight wet core? He doesn't even give Sam time to answer as he undoes his pants and shoves them down, turning Sam over so she's on her hands and knees.  
"You're mine now Raven.."

With that cruel statement, B shoves his cock deep inside of her and thrusts hard against her hymen, ripping the membranes as a groan leaves his lips. "You're so tight Raven.. And so wet.." He grips her hips and thrusts fast into her, hard and fast. "Ngh! Ah! God.. You feel amazing!"

" Stop! This isn't.. I... Hah! Ah! Ahh..mnnn! Oh God! " Sam screams in pleasure and her voice shakes. "More!!! Please more!!! Ahh! Yes!!" She can't believe what she's hearing from her own mouth! Her cheeks are red as B slams into her from behind, thrust after thrust, harder and faster.. "Cum for me!" he growls and slaps her ass. "Come on! I want you to scream my name.. Scream it.. Scream, Rue.."

Sam gasps as her breathing is becoming too much for even her to handle. She soon screams with her climax.. Soaking B's cock with her sweet nectar. "RUE!!!!!" Her voice is shrill and dies down soon enough she's slumped over as B is still thrusting forward, soon he's screaming with his climax. 

He pulls out and allows their mixed arousal to puddle on the floor. He even shoves his fingers into her core, pumping them in and out, dragging more of their nectar out of her. "You love this don't you.. You naughty vixen?" He quickly slams his fingers harder than before into her, making her scream as she squirts onto the carpet. B removes his fingers and chuckles darkly. 

"Thanks for the tea love. I'll definitely want more later.." He stood up, dragging her with him. 

"But first.. We need to get cleaned up.." He sounded kinder now as he helped Sam to the bathroom and even into the shower. She was in shock at what had just happened.. And what was going on. B cleaned her up and soon he was holding her in his arms, laying in her bed. His fingers stroking through her hair.   
"Rest sweet Raven.. You're safe with me.."

Somehow the softness in his voice is calming and lulls Sam to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. I know I enjoyed writing it. Though, re-reading through it.. I'm like.. wait.. I wrote this?
> 
> Holy hell! Haha.. wow.. 
> 
> This was just a one-shot deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic. But very steamy in my opinion.


End file.
